Grand Finale
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: She'd known this was going to happen sometime, it was obvious…at least to her…how they felt about each other. She watched them kiss as the fireworks lit up the sky. So cliché she smirked leaning against a metal pipe. But they deserved happiness. Genderbent Harry (Harriett) because the role wouldn't seem right being played by a guy.


Hermione knew tonight was the night. She hastily climbed the stairs to the roof. She tiptoed to her seat: a metal box on the roof and sat down. She watched and waited as the first lights went into the air: brilliant blues and greens coming with mesmerizing yellows and oranges creating a myriad of multi-colored stars in the sky. She gasped happily at a particularly extravagant display: green and red lights twisting together in the sky.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" a cool, sneering voice said and Hermione froze; dread sliding down her spine like a wet ice cube. She turned to come face to face with none other than Professor Severus Snape: The Potions Master and Dungeon Bat. She gaped at him and jumped up "Professor I'm sorry" she began nervously "I know I shouldn't be wandering the castle at night but they're just so beautiful and I enjoy watching them" she babbled.

Snape studied her "I won't punish you tonight" he said coldly "provided I do not catch you sneaking around on any other night" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief "thank you professor, thank you" she said getting up to rush back to her dorm. "Aren't you going to stay and watch?" Hermione's mouth dropped open, the Dungeon Bat not punishing her and even allowing her to stay and watch? Hermione shook herself "umm…yes" she said meekly sitting back down.

Snape sat next to her and studied the sky. Hermione was feeling incredibly nervous and awkward at the same time. "Professor" she began "I didn't know you liked to watch the stars". Snape didn't look at her "they're not stars Granger…for an insufferable know-it-all you're certainly clueless. They're produced by wands, wizards celebrating the day the Wizarding World came to be. It's a tradition. I'm sure you would have known that" he paused "but then again you are muggle-born so I can see where my assumption went awry"

Hermione flushed in embarrassment and anger. It was true: she should have known that but she hadn't. She wondered about his suddenly civil and even cordial mood. Maybe tonight was a special night for him. She thought she was the only one who knew about the rooftop spot having stumbled on it the first time she ever saw the lights but the Dungeon Bat was also out here which meant he knew about it too. She wondered how long he had known and how often he came here.

They watched in silence as more and more fireworks shot into the air. Greens, blues, purples, pinks and oranges painted the sky with small, multiple clashes of rainbow, all going off at different times. Severus was lost in thought. He and Lily had found this spot to watch the fireworks when they were at school together. After their row, Lily stopped coming but Severus showed up faithfully every time at midnight hoping Lily would too.

When he had been returned as a teacher, he kept up his ritual of coming out here every September when one night, 6 years ago, he spotted the bushy haired muggle-born staring at them in awe. How she found out about it, Severus didn't know but she too had showed up the same night for the next six years watching the fireworks in awe and not knowing about Severus who stayed hidden in the shadows simply watching.

Hermione's soft brown eyes were wide with a girlish enthusiasm and excitement. Severus felt like he was actually seeing her for the first time; her long, curly brown hair pulled back into a low side-ponytail loose curls hanging down, highlighting her features and giving them a mature appearance. Severus could easily mistake her for being older than her sixteen years. It was a bit chilly out and Severus wondered how she could not be cold considering she was wearing a dark spaghetti strap shirt and long, fairly sheer blue pajama bottoms.

Hermione's gaze was riveted to the sky as another volley of lights fell to the ground. She shivered slightly and Severus looked at her hesitantly putting his cloak around her shoulders. She looked up at him in complete surprise but gratefully pulled it tighter "thanks" she smiled and scooted closer. A spiral of blue and green lit up the sky and Hermione gasped in amazement. Severus wondered what had possessed him.

Hermione was snuggled into the dark cloak wondering why on earth Snape had given it to her. She pulled it tighter and breathed in. It smelled like herbs, spicy and intriguing. She studied the Potions Master's imperturbable face; he wasn't as old as Hermione had always thought. The light from the fireworks illuminating his appearance and making him look younger. He wasn't an unattractive man.

The next firework to shoot up was a red and white heart. Hermione gasped again looking awkwardly at the professor who made no movement. She turned her gaze back to the fireworks and didn't notice the professor studying her. Her face, her body, her movement. The way she would flick a curl back with her head when it would fall in her face obstructing her view and the girlish exhilaration that filled her chocolate eyes

"Professor?" Hermione questioned. Snape looked at her "how umm…" she didn't know how to begin "how did you find this place?" Snape looked around "I found it when I was in school here myself. A friend and I would visit every firework night" Hermione nodded "how did you find it Granger?" he threw the question back at her. Hermione met his black eyes "I heard explosion noises and figured it was the Weasley twins and Harriett. Mrs. Weasley asked me to keep an eye on the twins and Harriett is Harriett. So I followed the sounds until I found the roof"

Snape nodded and Hermione decided to ask another question "did…after you left school, did you ever come out here again?" he looked at her "you mean when I was accepted into the teaching post? Yes…yes I have" he said wondering how much to let on. Hermione colored "have…have you been coming recently?" she asked nervously. Snape fixed her with an onyx gaze "the question is Granger, have you?" she colored more "since first year" she said nervously and lapsed into silence.

Severus watched the girl get flustered under his questioning. It was amusing really the way she was so easily flustered by him and he thought her blush was very becoming. "Now let me ask you a question" he said coolly "you and the Weasley boy…are you an item?" he knew from the gasp that he had hit a nerve but he had ulterior motives for asking the question.

Hermione looked down "we were…" she said sadly "but then that pig Lavender had to steal him" she spat. Severus was surprised at her vehemence "I see" he told her "and did he know you were so angry?" Hermione shook her head "he's a dense git!" she spat "he doesn't care for anyone but himself. Harriett was furious when she found out and swore she'd get revenge" Severus looked at her "that explains her detention" he said and Hermione nodded "she enlisted the help of the Weasley twins-she's dating George you know-and went a put exploding rat powder in his underwear"

Severus raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore hadn't explained the details of the brunette's detention but he did seem amused. Harriett was sullen and sarcastic throughout the entire detention and grumbled about how it wasn't fair. "Was Weasley hurt?" he asked nonchalantly…hoping he had been for hurting Hermione. She thought for a moment "he was…they were incredibly cruel in dealing with him and Harriett lit it off in the middle of the Great Hall" Hermione giggled.

Severus was surprised at Hermione's vindictiveness and he rather liked it "insult to injury?" Severus said dryly not bothering to conceal his amusement. Hermione smiled brilliantly "he fell to the ground holding his…" she trailed off and blushed "y'know..." she gestured and Severus nodded "when you said Miss Potter had been cruel I suspected that much" he mused. Hermione nodded "Harriett seems to have taken the role of my protector" she giggled.

"_Like Lily"_ he thought and Hermione gasped "that's right…you're in love with her mother" Snape narrowed his eyes at the disheartened tone in her voice "was in love with" he said looking at the fireworks again "she was the one I used to come here with" Hermione blushed "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to not have your love returned" Snape looked at her sharply wondering about the hitch in her voice "and who is this you're talking about?" he prodded causing her to blush more "umm I can't say" she scrutinized the sky intensely "I shouldn't be in love with him" she confessed "Harriett disapproves"

Severus raised an eyebrow "I see…and why does she disapprove?" Hermione looked down "he's too old for me" she looked away "besides, he'd never love me…he doesn't even notice me except to insult me" Severus' eyebrow beetled higher "and how much older is he?" he prodded more and Hermione clamped her lips shut "a lot" was all she said as the sky began lighting up…it looked like the semi-finale.

Severus decided to take action; the last time he had this chance he hadn't acted and he had lost the love of his life. He pulled her closer to him, she inhaled sharply as he tilted her head sideways "I know" he said leaning closer. Hermione tried to pull away nervously but his arms were trapping her "I know you think I only insult you but that's because I can't show you preferential treatment…no matter how much I love you"

Hermione's heart raced at the confession and the proximity. The semi-finale ended and Severus chose the moment of stillness to take his action: he pressed his lips to hers as hundreds of fireworks lit up the sky when the grand finale started. Neither of them was paying any attention to the spectacular show, the bangs and booms were all they needed because they were playing out their own grand finale…

**Harriett sighed and shook her head. She'd known this was going to happen sometime, it was obvious…at least to her…how they felt about each other. She watched them kiss as the fireworks lit up the sky. **_**So cliché **_**she smirked leaning against a metal pipe. Turning away she shook her head. Despite her frequent admonishments and warnings she was happy for them…there was a reason she'd shown Hermione this place years ago. Sighing at her own sappiness she descended the stairs and left the two to their own.**


End file.
